


Duality

by Anonymous



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No one else has ever understood him.
Relationships: He-Man | Adam/Adora (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous, Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



Adam has been aware of his duality even before he found the Sword and unlocked his own other self. From childhood, he's been caught between two worlds: this planet he was born on, and his mother's lost home. He has always been split down the middle, wearing two faces far more adroitly than even Two-Bad. No one else has ever understood.

Until now.

Adora's gorgeous face disguises her own secret half, and her eyes reflect his like a mirror in a locked room he's finally found the key to.

Her lips part under his, and two at last are one.


End file.
